


“You helped me recharge my magic, now I will help you”.

by MajaTheWriter



Series: Malec post 2x20 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Malec post 2x20, Porn with Feelings, Set after 2x20, Top Alec Lightwood, Topping from the Bottom, Unprotected sex because Magnus is a Warlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaTheWriter/pseuds/MajaTheWriter
Summary: Sequel to: A hot bath always helps recharge my magic.It´s simple: They move the real action to the king size bed!





	“You helped me recharge my magic, now I will help you”.

They stumbled into the bedroom, kissing each other, and letting their hands roam over their naked bodies, as they were making their way to the king size bed that was covered in shining red sheets.  
Alec felt the back of his knees hit the soft mattress, and Magnus gave him the last push, so he fell onto the extra soft bed. He looked up towards Magnus and saw him crawling up the bed and pulled him by his neck up towards him so he could finally get his mouth on him. 

“Umphh” Alec grunted as Magnus flopped down on top of him. 

“Sorry” Magnus mumbled a little shyly. 

“Don´t be.” Alec said “I love having you on top of me. You make me feel- I feel grounded” he said with a steady voice. 

“I love you too,” Magnus said before diving in to kiss him while moving his hands lower down Alec´s hips. 

Magnus could feel, Alec´s big calloused hands moving from his upper back, slowly down to his ass. 

“M-Ma-Magnus” Alec moaned as Magnus was sucking a hickey into Alec´s collarbone. Magnus ignored him, by moving his mouth to blow cold air over the newly formed hickey. 

“Ahhhh- ohh god Magnus. I-I Wa-want too…” Alec couldn´t form proper sentences, with Magnus doing wonders to him. 

Magnus reached a particularly sensitive spot behind Alec´s ear and bit down there.  
Alec arched his head back in pleasure, which caused Alec´s rock hard cock to brush up against Magnus´s half hard cock. 

Alec couldn´t take Magnus´s teasing any longer, and grabbed him and flipped them with all the shadowhunter strength, and speed. 

Magnus let out a surprised yelp before he leaned back and let Alec grab his thighs to push them over the back of Alec´s thighs, and ground down onto his cock. 

“Ohh yes Ale-alexander” Magnus whimpered. 

Alec slid his hand down Magnus´s abs and when he reached his cock, he rubbed it gently. 

“Ahhhh yes, please stop the teasing”

“Ohh but we´re just getting to the fun part,” he said and brushed over Magnus´s balls and travel further down to Magnus´s quivering hole. He let one of his fingers push gently on his hole, admiring it with his touch. 

“AL-alec – please i-I ne-need you.” 

Alec removed his fingers from Magnus´s hole and put two fingers on Magnus´s lips, asking him to suck them. Magnus obliged by opening his mouth a little and took Alec´s fingers and sucked them like he would if it was Alec´s cock. Magnus knew that Alec was watching him so he closed his eyes, slid his tongue around the long digits, and moaned. 

Alec was beyond turned on, and Magnus felt Alec´s cock twitch against his pelvis. 

“Okay, that enough,” Alec said with a sure and dominate tone. A leaders tone, one that was impossible not to oblige to. 

He removed his fingers from Magnus´s mouth and replaced them with his own lips. He nudged Magnus´s legs a little further apart with a tap on the inner thigh and moved the wet fingers to his sensitive hole. He rubbed the hole for a moment before the pushed-on finger inside Magnus´s tight hole.  
Magnus bit his lip to hold in the moans that threaten to escape his throat. 

“Magnus, I wanna hear you. Don´t hold back, please” 

“Fuuucck – ahhh, yes – ohh good right- yes there!” Magnus moaned as Alec had three fingers up his as hitting  
his prostate dead on. 

“A-Alec I n-need you n-now!” 

Alec removed his fingers and grabbed his hard cock to smear the precum that had gathered on the slit. 

“Magnus? Could we… y-you know? I- mean I know a condom is needed but as a warlock... um you”

“Yes, of course, you don´t have to be nervous about asking anything,” Magnus said reassuring Alec that he was doing a great job as this was only his second time to top and his first time without a condom. 

He leaned over Magnus to get the lube from the nightstand drawer. He snapped the lid open and squeezed some out onto his hand, and leaned back on his thighs to lather his cock with the cold lubrication. 

He looked to Magnus as to ask if he was ready, and Magnus could only nod. Alec guided his cock to Magnus´s wet entrance and pushed the head past the tight ring of muscle. He moved slowly, and when he was finally fully enveloped in Magnus´s tight warm hole, he paused for a moment, so Magnus´s could get use to the stretch. 

“Are you okay?” Alec said with a concerned look on his face. 

“I will be as soon as you move,” Magnus said smiling, trying to keep in the moans. 

Alec started trusting slowly, and Magnus let his hands roam over Alec´s built back before he moved them down to his ass. He let his hands guide Alec, making him go faster and harder. 

“Ahhhhh yeees, come on Alexander, Angel it-it feels” 

Alec shifted slightly with caused him to hit Magnus´s sweet spot. 

“Ohh yes- There!! a-again” Magnus moaned loudly while scratching and Alec´s back in pleasure. 

Alec snaked his arm around Magnus and lifted him up so he was sitting on Alec´s lap. He whispered into Magnus´s ear with a sultry voice “Ride me”. 

Magnus´s eyes darkened with lust, as he pushed Alec down on the bed, and started riding him like the wild stallion he was. 

“Ohhh Yess k-keep going” Alec groaned out. He put his hands-on Magnus´s thighs and caressed them, before moving his hand to Magnus´s rock hard long thick dripping cock, and started pulling on it with precise moves that matched Magnus´s bouncing.

Alec could feel Magnus slowing down and panting more and more, so he moved his hips upwards, to thrust into him in a faster motion, while still jerking him off. 

I-Alec-I can´t – I'm gonnaaa” 

“I- can´t hold it – I’m-gonna come” Magnus screamed as he felt himself let go, and he shot hot, white strings of cum all over Alec´s chest and stomach. 

Alec felt Magnus clench down onto his cock, and he couldn’t hold back any longer, so he trusted up one last time, and came with an animalistic groan while releasing his hot load into Magnus´s quivering hole. 

Magnus flopped down onto Alec painting, trying to recover from his orgasm. 

“Th-That, was the best sex ever, though I don´t think it helped me recharge my energy,” Alec said laughing. 

“I did or it will”. Magnus said. “It will because now we will have the best sleep ever and you will have all the energy in the world tomorrow”. 

Alec laughed which got interrupted by a yawn, and he felt his eyes shut close. 

“I love you, Magnus, Always,” he said as he pulled Magnus tighter against him. 

“I love you too Alexander,” he said and kissed him on the forehead. 

He waved his hand and sent blue sparks to clean them up and pull the covers over them.  
The fell asleep in each other’s arms and naked under the covers, which he found to be the best remedy for a good night’s sleep after the fights, war and the break-up. 

They were both finally together again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t know if I'm any good at writing smut! Let me know in the comments!


End file.
